


There's Magic in Hogsmeade

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, They boys are in Hogwarts! Wooo, hp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles (Gryffindor) was your usual Hogwarts student, he had two best friends: Niall Horan (Hufflepuff) and Zayn Malik (Slytherin), who he would do anything for. The only weird thing about him was that he was in year six and has never gone to Hogsmeade, not because he didn’t have his permission slip signed, he just had feelings not to go but that was all about to change. (LouisxHarry and ZaynxLiam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Magic in Hogsmeade

There’s Magic in Hogsmeade

_______________________

Summary:

Harry Styles (Gryffindor) was your usual Hogwarts student, he had two best friends: Niall Horan (Hufflepuff) and Zayn Malik (Slytherin), who he would do anything for. The only weird thing about him was that he was in year six and has never gone to Hogsmeade, not because he didn’t have his permission slip signed, he just had feelings not to go but that was all about to change. (LouisxHarry and ZaynxLiam)

_______________________

Harry’s P.O.V.  
_______________________

I sighed as I stared ahead of me, following the my two best friends as the lead me towards Hogsmeade for my first time ever and I would not be going now, except I promised Zayn I would meet his boyfriend. Zayn was dressed nicely in a warm sweater with his Slytherin scarf wrapped around his tanned neck and his matching hat on his head, flattening his usually tall hair to his head; I think he was trying to impress his boyfriend. Niall had dawned a black coat for this chilly October day, his black and yellow scarf was wound tightly to his neck and he was wearing a Hufflepuff snapback, he looked very comfortable and in his element. Mine was a ratty old t-shirt with my Gryffindor cardigan on over it (trying to give the t-shirt a dressier look), along with my scarf and hat, I usually was never cold enough to put on real clothes. Zayn had told me every little detail about his boyfriend, from the exact colour of his eyes to the way his hair is always in place, he just wouldn’t tell me where his boyfriend worked (other than in Hogsmeade). Niall had met Liam (Zayn’s boyfriend) many times before, Niall couldn’t go without butter beer, it would be like asking an owl to go without flying, it was impossible. “Haz, can’t you even pretend to be happy about this, if not for anything but for my benefit?” Zayn asked, stopping quickly to turn and look at my sour face, making me sigh again.

“You know, out of all the Sytherins I could have been friends with, I had to pick the sappy, love-y one.” I said as I picked up my pace, chuckling a little bit while throwing my arms around Niall’s waist and shoving my nose into his neck, trying to find some comfort. “I only picked you because you were gay, I was pansexual and Niall was bisexual, we are the odd balls out…Well, other than, Cher and Dani, who are dating each other.” Zayn informed me at this moment, that he talked to me first, so technically he picked me and not the other way around, the bugger. Before long, we were crossing the bridge that lead into Hogsmeade, all the stores had lights on and were looking warm. Some of the stores I had heard about a lot: Honeydukes Sweetshop; The Hogs Head Tavern; The Three Broomsticks and Zonko’s Joke Shop, the shop we stopped in front of was Hucklebuckle’s Toy Shop. Zayn pulled the door open and headed inside, Niall and I followed in after him and bright voice greeted us loudly.

“Welcome to Hucklebuckle’s is there anything I can help you look for?” A boy, who fit Zayn’s description stood before us with a blue Pygmy Puff on his shoulder, it gurgled happily at the sight of Zayn and Niall. “Oh, Zayn! Niall! You brought a friend with you this time too, bloody brill boys!” The Puff hopped of Liam’s shoulder, I read the name that was sewn on his apron and onto Zayn’s shoulder, snuggling up to his neck and purred. “Jonah, what have I told you about that? You are my pet not Zayn’s, you rude little puff ball. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Liam and I work at this beautiful establishment.”

“ ‘M Harry, Harry Styles, it’s nice to meet you finally. I’m best mates with Nialler and Zaynie.” I said sticking out my hand for him to shake, which he did, giving me a confused look.

“How come you never come in with them then, when they stop to visit me? Isn’t that what mates do and such? I know who you are too, by the way, Zayn talks about your hair a lot and how sexy it is, which as I can see now is true.” Liam said, quickly excusing himself to ring out a fifth year’s purchase of an Aviatomobile and he returned to us in no time.

“I’ve never been to Hogsmeade before today, I’ve never seen the point really, much rather stay back at school and study.” I smiled at Liam kindly, hoping that he would not judge me too much but instead, he told me that he was in Ravenclaw, so he knew all about studying. I was about to laugh loudly until the breath was knocked out of me by the site of a guy walking out from the back room of the store, a tiny barn owl sat on his shoulder and it was nibbling on his ear. The man had feathery brown hair and shocking blue eyes, his facial features were very elfin like, to add to it he was adorably short and was a little pudgy. He was handsome and beautiful; it was even possible to be both at the same time, especially with the huge smile he was wearing.

“Lee-yum, you’ll never guess who I just saw making out in the- Oh, we have costumers.” The tips of his ears got a little red in his embarrassment, even though he was smiling sheepishly like he was trying to decide to continue to tell Liam or not.

“Louis, this is Zayn, my boyfriend and his two friends: Niall and Harry.” Liam said, pointing to each of us as he did so, blushing himself for having been caught standing around talking, instead of working. “Guys, this is the owner of Hucklebuckle’s, my boss and my best mate, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis waved at us and I stood trying to figure out what his age was. He couldn’t be young if he owned the store, yeah?

“Other than them, do we have any other costumers?” Liam shook his head and watched as Louis went to the door, he flipped the open sign to closed before he walked back over to us, smiling brightly again. “Now as I was saying, you’ll never guess who I saw making out in the alley…Are you gunna guess, Lee-yum or not?”

“You told me I wasn’t going to be able to guess, so I was waiting for you to tell me and Lou-eh, say my name right.”

“Ugh, fine fine, I will tell you since you are being difficult as usual. Aiden Grimshaw, the guy who works at Honeydukes and Matt Cardle, the one bartender from The Three Broomsticks! Do you know what this means? We are now, not the only two gay guys, who live and work in Hogsmeade. We should invite them over for dinner one night, have you shove your tongue down Zayn’s throat to show them, that we are friendly and gay also.” Liam looked at Louis as if he grew two heads, I had to admit the guy was a little bonkers but that only attracted me more then it had before, which was surprising to me. “Don’t give me that look, I would shove my tongue down someone’s throat but you got the only gay guy who visits us…”

“Actually, Niall is bisexual and Harry, here, is pan…But Niall doesn’t take to kindly to having people’s tongues in his throat.” Zayn said a little awkwardly, having been told to pretty much make out with Liam in front of strangers to please Louis. “Harry is just a whore, he’ll kiss anything with lips and a heartbeat, I swear that is why he is pansexual and not just bi.”

“I resent that, Caroline Flack, the girl who is in year seven, tried to kiss me and I refused her.” I said with a slight glare at my best mate, I did not just kiss anyone, though I really did like to kiss. I had to feel something towards the person; Caroline Flack only wanted to kiss me because her ex-boyfriend, Olly Murs was around and that is not a reason to kiss someone. Zayn and Niall shook their heads laughing; I hadn’t had a chance to tell them about Caroline yet, oops. “Now, please rephrase your sentence, Zaynie.”

“I am sorry; Harry really likes to kiss people. But apparently not Caroline Flack.” Liam and Louis laughed along with Zayn and Niall this time as I pouted, this day was not going as I thought it would.

“If that’s the case, come with me, Curly.” Louis grabbed my wrist with his tiny hand and pulled me into the backroom of the store, he then pulled me out into an alley way and threw me against a wall. Louis then pressed his body really close to mine and started snogging me senseless, he did it rather loudly too. Before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth, swishing inside my mouth like an expert and then he bit my bottom lip. He bit my bottom lip so hard; it made me let out a squeak and that was when I heard the gasping from next to us.

“Louis?” Louis pulled off me smiling as he turned his head to look at the man, who said his name, the man had a quiff (much like Zayn’s, only his was blonde) and brown eyes. “Uhm, wow, your gay too? Does Liam know?” 

“My planned worked, nice job, Curly. Yeah, Liam is gay too, you guys off? Want to come inside and have tea with us? Liam has some friends over, come along, my fairy friends!” Louis pranced over to the door swinging his arms wildly as he flung the door open, indicating with his head for us to go through. “LEE-YUM! Let’s take your little party upstairs to my flat, I’ll make tea and I have some pastries and candies upstairs.” I followed Louis up a spiral staircase as Aiden and Matt followed me, at the top of the stairs opened up to a living room with a kitchen attached to it. There were two doors: one probably lead to a bedroom and the other to a bathroom.

We spent the rest of our trip to Hogsmeade in Louis’s living room, flung out over his sofa and chairs; some were even on the floor. Louis had given us all tea and had a plate full of pastries: pumpkin pastries; treacle tarts; jelly beans and lemonheads. I sat in an arm chair and Louis sat in my lap, the entire time, just wiggling his arse every once in a while. When it was time to leave, I was a little sad, I had liked my trip to Hogsmeade and I had a feeling I would return again. Once we got back to the castle, the boys and I had to go separate ways, seeing as we were all in different houses but made promises to meet up during our break tomorrow.

As promised during our break, I walked to an unused stairwell and sat down next to Zayn and in front of Niall. “I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his…Uhm…Yeah…I’m done now.” I giggled out, laying my head on Zayn's lap as I waited for someone to start the conversation; I didn’t usually like to talk first because I always picked a weird topic. 

“I don’t know how I feel about your crush on Louis, Harry, not that I want to make decisions for you or anything, but I’ve heard stories about Louis from Liam.” Zayn started as he ran his fingers through my hair, trying to keep me calm as he talked about something unpleasant, he’s had years of practice to know to do this. “Louis has a new love interest all the time. Liam isn’t even sure where he keeps finding all these guys at, I don’t want you to get hurt. I know, that you like to kiss a lot but when you date someone, you put your whole heart and soul into it, Louis just fucks around.” I nodded my head, I didn’t want to believe what he said but Zayn has never lied to me before not once, so why would he start now? I had to distance myself from the thoughts of Louis and I focused even more on my studies, which caused me to ignore Niall and Zayn but it’s what had to happen. I didn’t talk again to Zayn or Niall, hadn't spoken to them in weeks, until the next Hogsmeade trip was announce at breakfast one day. “You haven’t even talked to us for weeks, you said you were okay with Zayn asking you not to da-“ 

“I know this Niall, okay? I know there had to be a reason, I just need to study and I’ve been busy.” I said, glaring slightly at Niall, not meaning to; I’ve just been on edge lately.

“Yeah, well, how come you’re not too bloody busy to hang out with Ed? Hm? How come Ed is talking about how much you two have been hanging out and how you two are going to get smashed in Hogsmeade this weekend?” Niall practically screamed at me, his face super red and his eyes watering, it made me really sad to see him this way. 

“What do you want me to say, Niall? Ed and I are in Gryffindor together, we study together, we sit at the same table and his bed is right next to mine!” 

“You hated Ed for the last six years, loathed his entire existence because he was on the Quidditch team and you thought that was dumb. Zayn does not like your feelings toward Louis and now, your whole thought process has changed?” Niall had tears running down his cheeks now, “If we would have known we would loose you, he would have never told you what Liam said, he loves you too much and now he is blaming himself.” 

“I’m not upset about what Zayn said but Zayn goes every weekend available to Hogsmeade and you always go with him, if I am to not like Louis I had to distance myself. I just needed someone other than you two to be with me while you’re at a place, where I really want to be…” Niall just shook his head at me and sighed, before he looked up into my eyes, seeing as how I towered over him.

“I understand, I will explain it to Zayn also, but you have to stop ignoring us.” 

“Deal, bruh, now get over your jealously of Ed.” Niall laughed at me before looping his arms with mine, pulling me towards an abandoned corridor and into an old classroom. Zayn was sitting on the old professor’s desk, his legs pulled tightly to his chest as he looked at a crumpled picture of us all (it was from the summer after our first year, we went to Zayn’s family house in Australia ); I almost chuckled at a Slytherin acting this way. “Now Zaynie, you’re acting as if your brother died, all I did was get another friend.” Zayn jumped up and hugged me before I knew it, he apologized and told me to go after Louis if I wanted. I just shrugged, not saying anything about it because to be honest, I thought about Louis a lot even though I only met him once.

Ed and I were walking into Hogsmeade, heading to the Three Broomsticks, we were going to get Fire Whiskey and Butter Beers (we were to get smashed, remember?). We walked in, grabbed seats towards the back and Ed went to get our drinks but before he came back, I was joined by six people and they were all smirking at me. “A little birdie told us, you were here on a friend’s night, so we thought why not have all your friends together, yeah?” Louis’ smile was almost evil as he spoke; he also kept glancing between my lips and my eyes, as if he kept thinking about our kiss. “Liam, go order the rest of us drinks, Harry’s friend wasn’t expecting us.” Liam got up, mumbling about how he didn’t drink but he was always forced to order drinks, I chuckled. After a few seconds of chatter I heard an awkward cough, I turned to look at a nervous Ed, glancing at everyone at our table now. “Sorry to cock block you, mate, but I am friends with Harry and haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“The more the merrier?” Ed said while shrugging and sliding in next to me, talking to Zayn and Niall about a class they were in together as I fiddle with my thumbs.

“Why didn’t you come and visit me again, Curly? Better yet, why didn’t you give me your full name so I could at least send you an owl or two?” Louis asked leaning closer to me to talk as Liam walked back to sit on Zayn’s lap happily, joining the conversation with Ed quickly. I tried to ignore Louis without being rude but it was really hard, especially since he kept pressing himself against me and taking sips out of my butter beer, when he had his own. It wasn’t as annoying as it should have been but I was trying not to like him and when he did cute things, it was hard not to have butterflies in my stomach. I drank three butter beers and had two shots of Fire Whiskey, before Ed reminded me that we still needed to go to Honeydukes, my mum wanted me to send her some candy. Right when Ed and I were about to stand up and leave, Louis bounced up, announcing he was going to go with me and we will come back here after. “So, I have a feeling I made you awkward last time? That’s why you are ignoring me and haven’t come to visit Hogsmeade again?” Louis asked once we stepped onto the cobble stone streets, heading to Honeydukes, which was a few doors up from the Three Broomsticks.

“I didn’t mind kissing you, Louis, I quite liked it a lot but I like kissing a lot of people…” I shrugged at him, before I opened the door of Honeydukes and waving for him to go in as I tried to remember what my mother wanted. I picked up some cauldron cakes, a few licorice wands and chocolate frogs, plus a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Jelly Beans.

“Do you like kissing that ginger guy? The one you were on a date with? Is he a good kisser?” 

“Louis, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you are jealous.” I joked as I started to walk towards Richard Flume, he was the youngest grandson of Mrs. Flume, he smiled at me and asked about my older sister. “Gemma is good, this summer she is getting married to Liam, from your all year?” Richard had been in Gryffindor with Gemma, so they were really good friends and stayed in touch with each other. “You’ll probably get an announcement soon, her and mum were working on them, when they set me their last letter. Can you mail these to my mum for me? They are what she wanted.”

“Yeah, of course, Hazza-bug, I’ll get Gem a letter when I do it too.” I smiled at Richard, waving before I went to go looking for Louis, who was looking at Fizzing Whizbees display. He noticed me and we headed out of Honeydukes, we started to head back to The Three Broomsticks, not really talking. 

“I am jealous, jealous of the ginger bloke because I kind of like you, is that a problem?” Louis said before he entered into the bar, not looking at me once before he went to sit next to Liam and quickly joining the conversation. I sat next to Ed and stared at Louis, it was funny that everyone thought I was going on a date with Ed, when Ed was just my friend. Everyone in Gryffindor tower thought this was a date but it really wasn’t, Ed just said I didn’t hang out with enough Gryffindors. Ed was simply a friend, who I had a lot in common with and was strictly straight (that was how he put it), I don’t know why everyone freaks out all the time. I drank some of Niall’s butter beer, I didn’t necessary want to go and buy myself one because I didn’t plan on staying much longer, so napping off Niall was the way to go.

“So, you missed us talking about Ed’s upcoming game against Ravenclaw, he was saying how you are going and making a sign?” Liam said, turning to look at me with a gleeful face as I watch a sad look cross over Louis’s face for a second, before he went back to looking happy. “I am, I bought muggle glue and glitter for it, Imma draw a unicorn on it because Ed gets flustered about with my gay things.” I chuckled as Ed scowled at me, Zayn and Niall laughed also, they knew how straight Ed was. 

“No! I just don’t like it when you pretend flirt with me, it’s weird, I like birds and birds only.” Ed huffed out before turning to talk to Niall about playing guitar, Ed was a muggle born and his parents owned a music shoppe, so he was naturally talented at music as a whole. 

“Ed, no need to get all mad, you are not my type anyway, I don’t like fire crouch.” I said, the evening ended with me getting a piggy back ride from Zayn because I was too pissed to walk, Ed taking me once we got to the porthole into Gryffindor dorms. I slept and had dreams of Louis, deciding that I was not going to listen to Zayn or Liam; I was going to get to know Louis better. So, the next morning I woke up and went to the Owlery, grabbing Arctic (my snow owl that was named after the band, Arctic Monkeys), I gave him the letter and told him where to deliver it too. Then I went on my way to study in the library, I had to study for my potion test with Professor Slughorn, who did not like me at all. When I reached the library, Nick Grimshaw (a Ravenclaw student, who was also in my potions class) was already sitting a table by himself. I sat with him and asked him for some tips on making Polyjuice potion, since I always messed up. Nick and I shared notes (my handwriting was more legible than his but he caught things I missed), we surprisingly sit next to each other during class but we never talked, turned out he was a sound lad. Grimmy (as he likes to be called) works on a radio show at the school, one that was started back during Voldemort vs. Harry times, he said they now played music instead of tracking Harry Potter’s movements. “So, I need to add the hair after it is all done?”

“Not just hair, Harry, it could be anything that has DNA, hair is just the easiest.” Nick explained as he continued to work on an essay he has for his Transfiguration class, he was good at multi-tasking, twelve times better than anyone else that I've ever meant before. I finished studying with detailed notes, then I had to work on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay but when I started it, Niall and Zayn busted in to distract me. 

“Have you made yer poster yet for Ed’s game? Didja make it really glittery?” Niall asked me and Nick sent him a slight glare, no one should ever interrupt a Ravenclaw when they are working, they are serious little buggers. I got the tube out of my satchel and pulled out the rolled up parchment, a pile of glitter on table, before I unrolled it and showed it to Niall and Zayn. With muggle glitter and glue, I had written out ‘Go! Ed! Beat ‘em!” and I drew a club in the background, I was pretty proud of it myself. “Glitter is so sparkly but how come your images aren’t moving?” “Oh my god, muggle creations do not move, you idiot. They are stationary images; did you never pay attention in Muggle Studies?” Nick seethed out and he roughly grabbed his text books and everything else, before he said goodbye to me and quickly left the library, leaving me with my two best friends.

“Well, that was rude and uncalled for.” Zayn spoke, making me giggle as I tried to finish up my essay before breakfast; I still had a good half an hour left to do so. Surprisingly, I did not get the essay done by breakfast but when the mail came I had a letter from Louis, which I sent a response as quickly as I could. The weeks flew by and I learned so much about Louis (like he had a mother and four sisters, plus his mum’s boyfriend), it was nice to get to know somebody like that. By the time the next Hogsmeade trip came around it was snowing and I trampled to Hucklebuckle’s Toys, where a beautiful boy was waiting for me with a cup of Yorkshire tea.

After that, I went to Hogsmeade whenever I could and when I graduated the next year, I even moved to Hogsmeade, right above Hucklebuckle’s Toys with my boyfriend. It was funny how in six years of going to Hogwarts, I never thought about what I was missing in Hogsmeade, it held no interest to me but one trip changed all that. I got a steady boyfriend, who was silly and he always made me laugh, somebody that I love a lot. I got a job dealing with children, something I always loved doing, making children smile. But above all else, I now know that there’s magic in Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) <3


End file.
